herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other
Other - Aspect The other aspect covers those quirky aspects of spells that don't rightly fit into a larger category on their own. Changes in cosmetics, combining spells, and other esoteric properties all fall here for lack of a better place. Primary Characteristic = None. Secondary Characteristic = None. Knockback DS to Learn: '''20+1/every 2m of Knockback A spell that does knockback generally has some force behind whatever attack is being done. This knockback pushes corporeal targets back away from the caster or in the direction of the force of the spell. For knockback back to work, the spell has to do damage equal to 1/4 the weight of the object being knocked back. '''Difficulty Cost Modifier +1 - every 2m of knockback. ''Prerequisite Spells '''DS to Learn: '''20+1/Tier of required prerequisite spell Spells that require pre-requisite spells to cast subtract one quarter of the DS of any Prerequisite spells from DS of the spell being learned. Typically to meet the Prerequisite condition, a prerequisite must reach 5 Trained Points. This means a total of 15 failures of the Prerequisite spell. ''For example, to learn Fireball, Ashler Searii must gain 5 TP in Firebolt. Firebolt also had a Prerequisite of Firedart - 5 TP. Total DS for both spells is 34 so 11 points is subtracted from Fireball's DS before rolling to learn the spell. Sticky DS to Learn: '25 '''Cost Mod: '+10 Sticky is an aspect that only applies to spells with a duration and whose effects can be removed by non-magical means. A sticky spell is harder to remove and requires an appropriate Skill Check vs. the DS of the spell to remove physically. Magical means of removal receive a +10 vs. the DS. '''Ranged Magic Attack DS to Learn: '20 '''Cost Mod: '-5 Ranged Magic Attack is a spell cost reduction that requires the caster to learn a skill called Ranged Magic Attack and roll this skill whenever a spell with the modifier on it is cast to hit the target. Doing so allows targets to apply various defenses against the RMA check rather than the spell check itself. All ranged spells that require the RMA use the same RMA Skill. '''Random DS to Learn: '15 '''Cost Mod: '-15 Randomization applies to potential targets and has an element of risk involved. Desired targets are numbered sequentially and then a number of d10 are rolled that are capable of encompassing that number. For example, if there are 12 desired targets, 2d10 would be rolled since 1d10 could not roll and 11 or 12. Number of desired targets is determined by the will of the caster at the time of casting. If there are less targets than what is rolled, then the GM secretly fills the empty roll positions with other targets in view of the caster such as trees, animals, bystanders, or other objects. Allies may not be selected. The roll of the dice determines which target the spell attempts to hit. All other modifications still apply. '''Harmless DS to Learn: '15 '''Cost Mod: '-10 This spell modification requires that a spell that could potentially cause harm in the form of damage, poison, or other means to the target not be able to do so. E.g. Charm could potentially cause a target to commit suicide, attack themselves with a weapon, or ingest a known toxin. Harmless renders the spell incapable of making the target do these things knowing they will cause self harm. '''Limited Effect Affects only 1 Spectra Group DS to Learn: '15 '''Cost Mod: '-20 '''Affects only 1 Spectrum DS to Learn: '20 '''Cost Mod: '-40 For this modification to be meaningful, the base version of the spell must have a component to it that affects spectra specifically and significantly. This modification would then limit what spectra groups or spectra could be affected. E.g. a Detect Magic spell might be able to detect what kind of magic is active in a room. However, to reduce the cost, the spell may only be a Detect Primal or even a Detect Earth spell with this modification. Navigation Aspects * Casting Time * Duration * Endurance * Intensity * Number of Targets * Other * Range * Shape * Focus * Verbal Component * Somatic Component * Material Component Main Index * [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home]] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement